Kiss Kiss
by aspartam
Summary: Yuta selalu mencium perempuan cantik dalam delusinya. Tapi ia juga punya ciuman favorit dalam realitanya. [ NCT/Jaehyun x Yuta/JaeYu/Friendship!YuTae ]


Yuta itu sangat hobi membaca novel ringan. Semuanya tahu itu. Bahkan Chenle yang notabene baru-baru mengenal pemuda Osaka itu juga tahu. Yuta selalu menyempatkan diri membacanya jika mendapat waktu senggang. Memang, light novel itu sangat menyenangkan. Ceritanya seru, di saat bersamaan konfliknya tidak berat jadi tidak perlu berpikir keras saat dibaca. Selain itu, selalu ada ilustrasi berwarna penuh perempuan-perempuan cantik yang jadi favorit Yuta. Membawa Yuta selalu berpikir menjadi pemeran utama novel itu sendiri.

Bukankah menyenangkan menjadi pemeran utama? Menjadi seorang hero yang di akhir cerita akan mencium sang _heroine_. Yuta selalu berkhayal, dirinyalah sang protagonis itu. Jadi tak jarang, ia juga sering bermain _game_ berbasis _visual novel._ Apalagi yang pilihan perempuan cantiknya banyak. Yuta akan memainkan semua rute berkali-kali dengan kata lain mengencani semua karakter perempuan dalam permainan tersebut. Mencium setiap karakter yang ia kencani dalam rute yang dipilihnya.

Tapi meski banyak perempuan yang menggilainya di luar sana, tentu saja Yuta tidak mungkin mencium penggemarnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada _visual novel-_ nya, bukan?

.

.

Kiss Kiss

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

Contains typo(s), BxB.

 **Jaehyun** x **Yuta** fic, I've warned you.

.

.

" _Hyung_!" Suara itu berasal dari arah kirinya membuat kepalanya yang tadi fokus bermain _game_ di ponselnya terpaksa menoleh ke arah sana.

CUP!

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibirnya, lantas membuat Yuta merona. Buru-buru badannya mundur sebagai refleks akan keterkejutannya. "JUNG JAEHYUN!" Yuta berteriak. Terdengar marah.

Tapi yang namanya diteriaki malah menyengir lebar sebelum tertawa puas sembari kabur menghampiri partner jus lemonnya―Winwin. Yuta tak berniat mengejarnya karena ia punya pekerjaan baru di sini.

Meredakan wajahnya yang memerah hebat akibat kejutan kecil Jaehyun.

.

.

Taeyong menatap datar teman satu lininya tapi cukup jelas menunjukkan keheranannya. Bagaimana tidak, Yuta tidak berhenti mengomel dalam bahasa Jepang.

" _Nande-yanen_?!" Aksen Kansai untuk bertanya _kenapa_ disuarakan Yuta berkali-kali.

Taeyong mendengus. " _Wakaranai_." Ia sengaja membalas dengan bahasa kebanggaan Yuta pula. Meski tak sepenuhnya paham bahasa Jepang, Taeyong yakin ia mengucapkan ' _tidak tahu_ ' dengan benar. Ingat? Selain penggemar Spongebob, Taeyong itu juga penggemar animasi keluaran Studio Ghibli.

Mendengar Taeyong membalas ucapannya, membuat Yuta menatap temannya itu tajam. Gurat kekesalan tampak jelas pada raut mukanya. "Taeyong. Apaan, sih?"

Lee Taeyong mengangkat kedua bahu tak acuh. "Kau terlihat menyebalkan saat sedang kesal. Ya sudah. Kubuat tambah kesal saja sekalian supaya aku punya alasan untuk membentakmu nanti."

Beruntung Yuta menahan diri untuk tidak lantas menendang selangkangan Taeyong―ia tidak mau kena omel _leader_ cerewetnya ini, lagipula. Ia justru tersenyum manis tapi tidak ikhlas sama sekali. "Diam, Taeyong. Kalau kau mengaku temanku, harusnya kau menghiburku!" balas Yuta ketus.

"Cih, minta saja pacarmu, sana!"

Perkataan Taeyong membuat Yuta melirik Jaehyun yang sedang bermain bersama Winwin di ruang tengah sekilas sebelum menghembuskan napas berat. "Justru aku kesal karena dia." Yuta kembali menengok pada Taeyong yang kini justru asik mencomoti batangan coklat kesukaannya.

"Hm? Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Taeyong sebelum menghabiskan coklatnya dalam satu lahap.

"Dia menggangguku dengan menciumku tiba-tiba. Padahal saat itu aku sedang menggoda Mami- _chan_. Karena dia aku salah menekan pilihan! Mami- _chan_ ngambek padaku!" Yuta mencurahkan isi hatinya berapi-api yang tentunya mengundang rotasi malas pada bola mata Taeyong. Mami- _chan_ itu _heroine_ dalam rute yang sedang Yuta ingin selesaikan dalam permainan di ponselnya itu, omong-omong.

"Kau ini sedang masa bulananmu, huh?"

"Lee Taeyong jangan mengejekku. Kau tahu siapa yang paling sering dianggap sebagai pemegang posisi bawah impian di antara para penggemar."

Berbeda dengan Yuta, Taeyong tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menendang betis Yuta. "Maaf saja, Nakamoto. Jika dipasangkan denganmu, aku itu yang di atas."

Yuta kembali mendengus karena tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata Taeyong.

"Tapi kau ini benar-benar seperti gadis pada periode bulanannya, kau tahu?" komentar Taeyong lagi, kali ini diberi sedikit penekanan.

Dan Yuta tidak bisa tidak memberi tatapan tajam tersinggung miliknya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mengatai aku _tsundere_ tapi saat ini kau lebih terlihat seperti itu." Taeyong memangku dagunya pada pada meja lalu menatap kedua adik 97lininya di ruang tamu sana. "Kau sok-sokan kesal dicium Jaehyun padahal kau selalu sangat menyukai ciuman anak itu."

"Aku tidak selalu menyukainya!"

" _Meh_. Yang bereaksi seperti seorang _heroine_ dalam novel yang kau baca setelah dicium Jaehyun itu siapa?"

Yuta diam saja. Tadinya ingin pura-pura tidak tahu sambil bersiul tapi sayang dia tidak bisa bersiul.

Kali ini Taeyong melempar tatapan menghakimi pada Yuta. "Kau ini suka sekali menjelek-jelekkan Jaehyun maupun berlagak kesal padanya tapi nyatanya kau selalu menunggu Jaehyun bermanja padamu. Lihat siapa yang _tsundere_ sekarang?" Kedua mata Taeyong berkilat licik.

"Diam!" Yuta merasa dipojokkan sekarang.

"Siapa yang kemarin marah karena Jaehyun lebih suka bermain dengan Winwin, hm?" Taeyong mulai menggoda Yuta. Boleh juga, sekalian balas dendam karena anak itu sudah sering mengerjainya berkali-kali.

"Diam! Winwin itu adik kesayanganku. Aku tidak mau dia ketularan mesumnya Jaehyun." Yuta berusaha menyangkal, tentu saja.

Taeyong malah memasang ekspresi tidak terima. Argumen Yuta mungkin terdengar masuk akal tapi Taeyong tahu itu bukan alasannya. "Kau sendiri memanjakan Winwin bukannya karena ingin membuat Jaehyun cemburu? Maksudku Winwin itu target yang tepat karena dia seumuran dengan Jaehyun. Kebetulan dia anak yang butuh bimbingan jadi―"

"Astaga, Lee Taeyong! Kau berbicara terlalu jauh!" Yuta tidak tahan dengan semua perkataan Taeyong yang sebagian besar benar, telak sesuai dengan yang Yuta rasakan. Akhirnya memilih untuk menyela.

"Oh, benar. Kita sedang membicarakan bagaimana kau menyukai ciuman Jaehyun, ya?"

"Ya, Tuhan. Kita tidak membicarakan itu!"

Taeyong tidak bisa tidak tertawa sampai terpingkal membuat Yuta gemas ingin menendang kaki _leader_ -nya dan tentu, ia benar-benar melakukannya kali ini. Tendangan itu membuat Taeyong mengaduh kesakitan.

" _Hyungdeul_ , kalian terlihat sedang asyik. Boleh aku ikut?" Ternyata, kegaduhan yang mereka buat mengundang satu orang lagi tertarik bergabung dengan mereka. Seorang Jung Jaehyun langsung duduk manis di depan kedua kakaknya. Memilih meninggalkan Winwin hanyut menonton drama bersama Taeil.

Taeyong sendiri menyambut Jaehyun dengan suka hati. "Kebetulan, Jaehyun- _ah_. Kami sedang membicarakanmu."

Kemudian Yuta buru-buru berusaha membekap mulut Taeyong. Tentu saja membuat Jaehyun merasa heran sebelum akhirnya terkekeh. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Melihat dari reaksi Yuta, Jaehyun yakin pembicaraan mereka adalah sesuatu yang akan sangat ia sukai jika didengar.

Taeyong berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yuta. Tapi Yuta kekeuh hendak memaksa Taeyong untuk bungkam. Di saat itu, Jaehyun dengan senang hati memberi bantuan. Ia menarik Yuta, memaksa kakak kesayangannya duduk di pangkuannya. Posisi yang memalukan bagi Yuta. Ia ingin memberontak, tapi tenaga Jaehyun terlalu kuat. Padahal Yuta juga atlet, kenapa ia bisa kalah tenaga dari tukang makan ini, sih?

"Kami membicarakan betapa sukanya Yuta akan ciumanmu." Taeyong mulai menuturkan.

Yuta melotot tidak terima sedang Jaehyun sedang menyeringai puas. "Benarkah itu, _Hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun pura-pura memastikan meski tahu Yuta selanjutnya akan menjawab dengan―

"Iya."

―tidak. _Eh?_

Kali ini Jaehyun yang membolakan matanya. Padahal ia bermaksud mengisengi kakaknya itu sebelum menggodanya lalu kakaknya akan kesal sebelum akhirnya Jaehyun akan meminta maaf sambil menciumi Yuta. Tapi Yuta itu memang tidak bisa ditebak. Sekarang malah ia yang terperangah.

Melihat reaksi Jaehyun, Yuta punya giliran untuk memamerkan seringaiannya. "Kenapa? Aku suka sekali saat dicium olehmu, loh. Tidak berniat menciumku lagi?" Yuta itu provokatif. Semua orang tahu itu. Tapi Jaehyun tidak pernah menduga Yuta akan mengeluarkan sisi provokatifnya di sini, di depan Taeyong, bukannya saat mereka hanya berdua. Meski Jaehyun tahu, Yuta mengatakannya hanya agar Jaehyun tidak berhasil mengerjainya.

Tapi Jaehyun, tidak terpikirkah kalau kata-kata Yuta itu sebenarnya jujur dari hatinya? Hanya saja Yuta membuatnya terkesan sedang menantang saja.

Sedangkan obat nyamuk di sana saat itu mulai jengah terjebak di depan dua insan yang sedang saling menatap penuh gairah. Lee Taeyong pun memutuskan untuk pergi diam-diam.

" _Hyung_ , ayo berciuman."

Sebelah alis Yuta terangkat heran. "Sejak kapan kau mengajakku bilang-bilang terlebih dahulu? Biasanya asal _nyosor_ saja, _tuh_."

Jaehyun tertawa kecil. "Aku berniat menciummu sambil olahraga, _Hyung_. Ayo ke kamar. Mark akan mengerti kalau dia perlu mengungsi ke kamar lain malam ini."

Yuta mencubit lengan Jaehyun keras. "Jung Mesum Jaehyun, besok kita ada latihan!"

.

.

Yuta memang selalu mencium perempuan cantik dalam fantasinya. Ia bukan Kirito yang bisa mencium Asuna kapan saja. Ia bukan Sora yang disayangi Shiro. Bukan juga Subaru yang dicintai Rem dengan tulus.

Tapi dia adalah Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta. Yang disayangi oleh Jaehyun. Yang bibirnya selalu menjadi incaran kecupan pemuda tampan bermarga Jung itu. Yang selalu menjadi favorit Jaehyun. Yuta yang disayangi Jaehyun dengan tulus.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n:**

Yey! Akhirnya nulis _fic fully fluff_ lagi, jadi selingan di antara _fic-fic_ lain yang entah kenapa berat banget buat ditulis -_- _Fic_ yang (sebenarnya) spontan ditulis akibat _postingan_ Yuta di instagram yang delusi cium cewek cantik. Yut, saya penasaran _waifumu_ siapa. Atau _visual novel_ yang kamu mainin apa. Serius.

Ini settingnya sebelum mereka ganti _roommate_ ya. Jadi Yuta-Jaehyun-Mark masih sekamar.

JaeYu _because_... ya ada pikiran like "buat TaeYu mulu keknya saya." ya walaupun saya tetep nyempilin TaeYu―ah, sudahlah. terus pas Yuta _post pictnya s_ ama Jaehyun yang pertama tuh, _captionnya_ _bro_. Ayo bersama sampai tua. _Dem_ :-) Jadi to **angstpoem** yang menyarankan YuSol ke saya, maaf aku gajadi pake sarannya :'D

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
